Send me an angel
by Rin9
Summary: This is is a mix of TWO songs 'If your not the one' By Daniel BedingField and 'Angel' By Amanda Perez this IS A SESSRIN Songfic so if you dont like dont read and Review Thanks also last 2 chaps are Author Reviews sry They were important
1. Sesshoumarus Song

Ok this Songfic comes in Right before my 'Send me an angel' Songfic please Enjoy and no I don't own this song or the characters in this story ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way? If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call? If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all? I never know what the future brings, but I know your here with me now We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin and almost smiled, but, like always, his pride got in the way of things and he soon brought his golden eyes off the now 18 year old Rin and continued walking. What happened next surprised both him and Rin, she grabbed his hand and smiled up at him. Didn't she know he could kill her for this. Surprisingly her small, fragile, soft hand stay in his large, masculine, rough one.  
  
"Rin?" He said in his normal emotionless tone. He felt her pulse quicken as he said her name  
"Hai Sesshoumaru-Sama?" Rin answered back looking at the ground and trying to push the blush off her cheecks  
Sesshoumaru thought  
  
I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms  
  
"Rin..I must go for awhile" Was all he said before he left running threw the trees leavening her With Jaken and Ah-Un  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed? If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head? If you're not for me then why does this distance name my life? If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
Sesshoumaru laid on his bed in his castle chambers as a single tear ran down the corner of his eye. he said wiping off the watery substance that was trailing down to his pointy ear(A/N I LOVE HIS EARS *melts*) He rolled over to lay on his side trying to get her name out of his head she had been all he thought about since he left her. He soon let sleep overtake him and dreamt about him standing in a beautiful garden while his pups played and Rin...at his side.  
  
I don't know why you're so far away but I know that this much is true We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with And I wish that you could be the one I die with And I pray that you're the one I build my home with I hope I love you all my life  
  
I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms  
  
Because I miss you body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away And I breathe you into my heart and I pray for the strength to stand today Cause I love you whether it's wrong or right and though I cant be with you tonight And though my heart is by your side  
  
Sesshoumaru ached all over. Not his body though...His heart..the one thing that he had fooled his mind into thinking that he did not have...now it was reawaken just because of a simple human women.  
  
He inhaled deeply and could smell Rin. Thinking about holding her close enough to be drowned in her sent made him week in the knees He walked out onto the balcony of his room and stared over his garden. Even his own garden did not compare to the beauty of Rin...and he knew that nothing ever could. As fast as a flash he jumped down from his balcony and ran for the forest I  
  
I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oke That is Sesshoumaru's point of view next is Rins point of view while Sesshoumaru was gone ^_^ Read and Review please ^_^ 


	2. Rins Song

Rin woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She sat up and stretched. She slowly looked around then scrunched her eye brows together in confusion only noticing Jaken by the small fire. Rin yawned and got up and sat next to Jaken "Jaken-Sama Where is Sesshoumaru-Sama?" Rin asked worriedly "He has gone on with out us you stupid girl, just like he always does when he doesn't want you to see something, He will be back soon" Jaken said as he poked the fire "Oh, You know if you poke the fire to much you will pee the bed.....and i'm not a girl anymore Jaken i am 18 years" Rin Said getting up and heading for the hot spring that they were near  
  
i'It's been five months since you went away Left without a word and nothing to say When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul But it wasn't good enough for you, no So I asked God  
  
God send me an angel From the heavens above Send me an angel to heal my broken heart From being in love 'Cause all I do is cry God send me an angel To wipe the tears from my eyes'/i  
  
Rin wiped a tear off her check as she walked next to Jaken. It had been five months since Sesshoumaru had left and on top of leavening he hadn't said a word to her before and even more Rins 19th birthday was coming and coming soon. "When is he supposed to find us Jaken-Sama?" "I don't know you stupid girl now help me get these stupid pee stains out of my blankets"  
  
i'And I know it might sound crazy But after all that I still love you You wanna come back in my life But now there is something I have to do I have to tell the one that I once adored That they can't have my love no more Cause my heart can't take no more lies And my eyes are all out of cries  
  
God send me an angel From the heavens above Send me an angel to heal my broken heart From being in love 'Cause all I do is cry God send me an angel To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
Now you had me on my knees Begging God please to send you back to me'/i  
  
Rin kneeled on the ground and sat back on her knees then placed her hands together her two pointer fingers placed together and pointing up wards as she closed her eyes.  
  
i'I couldn't eat,'/i  
  
"Here Rin eat this..." Jaken said pushing some Fish and Berries towards her on a leaf Rin sat next to the fire with her arms wrapped around her legs as she slowly looked down at the food she slowly pushed it away then returned her arm back around her legs and looked up at the sky "Oh come on Rin you haven't eaten in 3 days....Your gonna get sick" Jaken said for the first time being scared for Rins life  
  
i'I couldn't sleep You made me feel like I could not breathe Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch And give you all my love'/i  
  
Rin turned over to look at the stars tomorrow was her birthday and Sesshoumaru was still no where to be seen. "Sesshoumaru-Sama.......Where are you......" She whispered as a tear ran down her check  
  
i'But you took my love for granted Want my lovin' now But you can't have it God  
  
God send me an angel From the heavens above Send me an angel to heal my broken heart From being in love 'Cause all I do is cry God send me an angel To wipe the tears from my eyes'/i  
  
Rin sat on a rock by the hot spring her arms wrapped around her legs bringing them to her chest "Yeah....Happy Birthday to me......" She said into the air as a tear ran down her check "Why are you crying Rin?" a Familiar Voice from behind her asked that made her jump and turn around "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!!!" Rin squealed and threw her arms around him and buried her face in to his shirt "I-I thought that you left....for good" To Rins shock Sesshoumaru warped his arms around her in a tight hug "I would never leave you for good" "S-Sesshoumaru-Sama......I-I....Love you" She said slightly shaky Sesshoumaru smiled (for once) "I love you too Rin...." With that he bent down and kissed her fully  
  
i'Oh God, send me (God send me an angel) An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby Send me an angel from the heavens above Send me an angel (God send me an angel) From being in love (send me an angel) Oh God, send me an angel Send me an angel (send me an angel) Ooohhhh.'/i 


	3. Author Notice

[A/N]Ok sry i forgot to add this to this story but i dont own the song Angel or any of the charecters in this story   
  
Sesshoumaru:*looks sad* You dont own me *sniffels*  
  
Rin9:*giggels and blushes* You know how a own you *winks*  
  
Sesshoumaru:YEY  
  
Rin9:*Laughs* OK guys please Read and Review or ill cry  
  
Sesshoumaru:Yes read and reveiw cuz if you make her cry ill hunt you down *glares at people* 


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ

A/N SRY SRY SRY I know i Know another Authors notice But I just wanted to thank all of you that give me NICE reviews *glares at somepeole* and also if you DO have a problem with my stoires because they are Sess/Rin please do not tell me that you hate it....i do not tell that to peopple that write stories with pairings i do not like Hell if i dont like em i just dont read them and dont even review so please consider what you are writing and think of the persons feelings 


End file.
